Their Story
by The One and Only Cat
Summary: So far it is PG But the Rating WILL go up! (I mean, with Miroku's hands and Inu's mouth...) The group prepares to battle with Naraku, and a small child with no name or past joins them.


Disclaimer: ::Checks pockets:: Nope. Not in here.

A/N.....Okay this is my first story...story #1..(be nice please^____^) and I am trying to get the first chapter up because I may be gone for a loooong time so I might not be able to update for several weeks T_T

  ~*~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*

Chapter 1:::::: Inuyasha Accused ::::::::::

        "Kagomeeee!"

        "I'm going home, Inuyasha!" A girl, about 15, with slightly wavy black hair, wearing a school uniform sailor fuku and a screaming yellow backpack seemingly too big for her to carry, yelled over her shoulder to her pursuer. The motion caused her to lose her balance and stumble, as she was already top heavy .As she was not looking wear she was going, she didn't see the tree root in her path. Nor the sharp rock.

        "Oomph," Kagome groaned as her head connected with the fore mentioned stone. The last thing she saw as the world faded in to darkness was a light--as in WHITE (A/N ha ha-it rhymes! XP)--headed boy in a red haroi running towards her. But looks can be deceiving, as this particular boy was over 50 years old, though he wasn't truly alive for most of the time.

'Inuyasha' was her last thought as the boy ran up looking concerned--for all of a nano-second.

"Kagome, you stupid girl, how didn't you see that root?" The not entirely human boy named Inuyasha growled as he neared were she had fallen. Then, so softly that he could hardly hear himself, "Kagome." While he picked her off the ground, he had a small bitter smile on his face, it looked like he was thinking of something ironic, but it bespoke of other emotions too.

"Well," he said to the unconscious girl in his arms, "I guess you aren't going home right now" And with that, he slung her bag over his shoulder as if it were a feather and started off toward where his other companions were resting.

        When he was almost there, he ran into Shippo. Literally. "Owp!"

        "Inuyasha, get offa me!" Opps.

        "What were you doing down there in the first place, runt?" Was Inuyasha's reply.

        "I was waiting for you to get back from chasing Kagome to the Bone Eater's Well..." For the first time since Inuyasha stepped on him, the red haired kitsune looked up, still rubbing the arm dog-boy stepped on.

        "What did you do to Kagome?!!" Shippo yelled, earning him a bop on the head from Inuyasha.

"Nothing!"

Inuyasha took a deep breath continued more calmly, he wanted to kill the little bugger for jumping to such a conclusion so quickly, but he satisfied himself by shifting Kagome to the crook of one arm and picking the runt up by his obscenely fluffy red tail, so the kit was eye level with him.

"I DID NOT hurt her, she tripped on a root and hit her head on a rock."

        "Ohhh....Can ya put me down?" was all the kitsune said. Inuyasha grinned.

"Yeah," Flashing the evil grin again Inuyasha threw the whining ball of fur into the tree above him, and shifted Kagome back to the original, more comfortable, position of carrying her. Inuyasha was at the stream before Shippo caught up. "Where's Miroku?" He asked, surveying the empty spot where the monk had been soaking his feet a few minutes earlier. Whatever Inuyasha replied to the kitsune was drowned out by a Feminine voice yelling "Pervert!" loud enough to send birds flying from their rousts, and a resounding crash followed by a few smaller bumps.

"Feh. There he is," Inuyasha said with a slight smirk on his face. This would be fun to watch. 

         When they finally reached the secluded part of the stream where  both Sango and Kagome had been taking baths earlier, Inuyasha and Shippo saw a now toweled Sango  had decided to stay in the stream wile Kagome had made towards the well, she was just rinsing her hair as she heard Miroku sigh of enjoyment. She then of course threw her giant boomerang at the sighing 'bush'.  She was a great shot. Sango hit him right on the top of the head and knocked him into clear view. She then proceeded to stone him. With big rocks. With big sharp rocks.

        "Hey Sango," Shippo yelled from a distance. Sango looked pretty mad and the young youkai did not want to be hit inadvertently by any rocks meant for the monk. "You can stop now," He pointed to the prone body of the monk. "He's unconscious." By the time he finished his sentence Sango was already getting  dressed behind a bush.

        "Shippo," She called as she tied her hair back, "Is Inuyasha back from chasing Kagome to the well yet...?" She came out of the bush fully dressed, with her hair tied back to keep it out of her eyes for now. She needed to talk to Inuyasha. There had been rumors of a demon with a shard not_too_far from this area... just under a weeks walk... 

"Inuyasha, what happened to her!?" The Youkai hunter examined Inuyasha. He didn't

seem to be hurt...so... "Inuyasha! Did you-"

"No! No! NO! I did not hurt her!" Inuyasha yelled, really loud. His shout woke a very

sore Miroku up.

"Whazzat?" A very groggy monk asked. He rubbed his head as he woke up. He looked at

all the people situated around the stream until  his eyes rested on the hanyou and the unconscious girl in his arms. "Eh?  Didja have to knock her out to keep her here?" The very dazed and unlucky monk asked, oblivious to the look Shippo and Sango gave him.

"I. Did. Not. Hurt. Kagome," Each word was like a chunk of ice.

"Er. Heh heh," The monk sweatdropped. "Um, blame the stupid question on two many hits on the head, o.k.?"

Inuyasha  continued to stare daggers at him.

"What really happened, Inuyasha?" Sango asked quickly. She might hit Miroku all the time for groping her but she did not want to see the lech ripped to pieces by Inuyasha in a bad mood. Inuyasha didn't  answer, but Shippo did.

"He says that she tripped an' hit her head on a rock"

"Really?" The indiscrete monk asked, "She seems to be bleeding a lot for that."

"BLEEDING?!" The trio yelled in unison.  Then pandemonium broke loose.

 "Why didn't you tell me she was bleeding, Inuyasha?! We should have-"

"She wasn't when I picked her up-"

"WAHHH.....Kagome's gonna DIE!! ::sob sob::"

"Excuse me...Helllo.....Every one, SHUT UP!!!"

'Everyone' stopped talking and stared at Miroku, the monk sweatdropped. "Um...Don't you think that we should be getting Kagome to Kaede the monk said and then added with a lecherous grin, "Besides, I need to see her too. I think that Sango gave me a Con-cus-on" He stumbled over the word Kagome taught him. "She hits hard for a pretty lady." For some inexplicable reason, Sango blushed.

  
     ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

...I guess it kinda gets off to a slow start... Oh well, it IS my first story...PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
